bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Licenses
Konnichiwa minna-sama! Metanana-chan here with yet another proposal that will most likely never get used but still.... After seeing many people gets irritated over how others use their conceptions, I've thought of integrating some sort of a licenses policy. Here's how it works, very simple: if you want your concepiton to be of a particular License, just put that template on your conception page (admins, if you agree with this proposal then please make templates for it...), and every use of the conception that violates the License will be deemed illegal. If you don't put a template, then the License will be Normal by default. Here are the list of licenses I thought of, from restricted to free: Restricted *'Every use' and modification of the conception must be personally permitted by the author. Story-Integrable *'Mention' of the conception story-wise in other conceptions is freely permitted, as long as it doesn't change the author's main plot. *'Use' of the conception gameplay-wise in other conceptions must be personally permitted by the author. *'Modification' (edit) of the conception must be personally permitted by the author. Normal *'Mention' of the conception story-wise in other conceptions is freely permitted, as long as it doesn't change the author's main plot. *'Use' of the conception gameplay-wise in other conceptions is freely permitted if the conception itself doesn't change in anyway. (for example, you can't say that B.L.I.T.Z. only has 10000 HP in your conception) *'Modification' (edit) of the conception must be personally permitted by the author. Externally Modifiable *'Mention' of the conception story-wise in other conceptions is freely permitted, even if it changes the author's main plot. *'Use' of the conception gameplay-wise in other conceptions is freely permitted even if the properties of the conception change. *'Modification' (edit) of the conception must be personally permitted by the author. Public *'Use' and modification of the conception is freely permitted. Association This is not a License in itself, but an extra template that can be added to any License above save for Public: *If this conception is used externally (used in other conceptions), the author of this conception must be mentioned. Extra Notes No, no, this is not a License. >_> *It's also possible for an author to put a license to each part of his/her conception. For example, if you want part A to be Restricted but from part B onwards Normal then you can follor this format: ** **(Part A) (some important part you don't want to get used the wrong way) ** **(Part B) **(Part C) *The Public License can also be put at the very end of the conception to indicate that others can freely add other parts to that conception, but the rest (made by the author him/herself) must follow its own license. *If an author has been inactive for 30 days (marked "inactive" on his/her userpage), the License of his/her will be considered Normal by default (unless it is made Public, but still applies if it's only Externally Modifiable) even if no one has enough free time to bother replace the templates themselves. (For admin) Things to do when you suspect someone has violated a License *Check the license of the conception if any (if it doesn't have a license consider it Normal). *Check if the author has an Inactive tag to determine if the set License still applies (if it expired consider it Normal). *Re-check the external use of that conception to see if it really violates the License. *Act accordingly. Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration